Epona's Turn
by Iron Wing the Inventor
Summary: Takes place some time after Majora's Mask. While looking for Link's fairy, Navi, he and Epona find there way into a cave where as they BOTH get transported to Equestria and Link has to cope with pony's that think Friendship is Magic. What will happen? Will our hero's find a way back? Why won't Lyra leave link alone? Why am I asking YOU? Contains my OC in it. Fixed chapter names.
1. The Lost Woods

** Hello, just something to note first, I am NOT good at keeping things like this "alive" so to say, but I'll try. Now, with out further ado, ROLL THE FILM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda", "My Little Pony" or any of it's affiliates. Thank you.**

**REVISED**

* * *

The lost woods, a dark and easy-to-get-lost-in place. Few wandered in here in fear of never coming out, so it was empty as per normal … save for a child riding on a young horse. This child looked young, around the age of eleven, and wore a green tunic and a green pointy hat covering blond hair to match. He wears no pants, so his legs were exposed, but he does wear brown workman boots, said boots look like they have seen better days. On his back he also bears a quiver full of arrows (go figure), a sword, and a shield, the latter being an oval shape with a gold rim and a very reflective surface on it, it has an unhappy, screaming face carved on it and three golden rods on the left and right side of it went over the middle. It's made in such a way, whereas if you shine light on it, it would redirect the light in the direction its facing, like a mirror, leaving the carved figure on the shield to be reflected and shown on whatever surface it was pointing at.

A blue transverse ocarina is connected to his belt on the right side, along with a particularly large brown bag on the left with a golden gem on the front signifying it is a giants wallet,_full_ of rupees of course. Next to that bag was another bag, however this bag was different, it had a magical spell on it making it bigger on the inside and anything in it would cause little weight difference. Kinda like a bomb bag, and yes there's one on there. Every now and then he would stop his steed, and look around as if he was looking for someone, and continue on.

The horse the child was riding on the other hand, was quite young, around the age of six through seven years old, So she was quite small. She had a white mane and tail and reddish brown coat. Her coat however, was black around her muzzle and ears and around her knees. However, below that, around her hooves, her coat was white. She had a saddle on her back, which the boy was sitting on at the moment. High above them dark storm clouds started to collect in the sky, thus blocking most of the sunlight, making the dark lost woods even darker.

* * *

_'I'm tired_ thought Epona,_ Why does Link insist on finding that fairy of his anyway?'_ She pondered about that last thought, was she not a good enough friend for him all ready? She brought him to many places rarely complaining, and when she did he would understand and not force her, plus she always came when he called for her. So what made Links fairy better than her?_ 'If only I could actually ask him, that would answer a lot of questions,'_ thought Epona. Her's legs were starting to hurt a little, but she took no notice. The forest was dark and a thick fog made it hard to see. So why was link looking _here? _Epona only meet Navi when Link came to Lon Lon Ranch on occasion. Her legs were starting to hurt more Then she felt water hit her muzzle_._

Before she could figure out what it was, another drop hit her, '_Rain'_ Epona thought. Apparently Link took notice to this as well and signaled her to speed up a little with his legs, so she did so. Soon it began truly raining, so link signaled her to go faster, so she did. Suddenly, in the distance, Epona could see a cave going deep in the earth. Link, also seeing this, motioned her to go in the cave, and to go faster still, so she did, despite her legs' protests.

Once they were in the safety of the dry cave, Link got off. Knowing that they were going to be there for a while, Epona laid down on the cave floor. Unlike most caves where the ground was stone, this one was, thankfully, dirt, due to it being so close to the surface. Also because the ground was dirt, there was grass, so Epona ate some to pass the time, and satisfy her hunger that she just realized she had. Link was deciding whether or not to go deeper in the cave when lightning struck above scaring the adventurers and causing the cave to rumble and crumble.

Suddenly the cave entrance collapsed and blocked it with dirt, mud, grass, and rocks, but enough space was there for light to come in, not that it was particularly sunny out right now. Epona was startled by this and ran over to Link. It was quite dark now and they could barely see. So link did the logical thing to do and pulled out his bow out of his item bag and an arrow from his quiver. He used his magic to make the arrow a fire arrow to make light. Then he put the arrow on his bow and pulled it back, aimed it at the at the unexplored part of the cave and once he was sure of his aim, he let the arrow fly. It flew down the cave, showing them what was in the darkness and eventually hitting a stone brick wall and falling to the floor. Curious, Link made his way over to the still burning arrow. Epona stayed put because he never told her to move. After he was a couple of feet away he realized Epona wasn't following him, so he put his index finger and middle finger on opposite sides of his lips and blew. This caused him to whistle, signaling Epona to follow him, and she did just that without hesitation.

* * *

After they got to the odd brick structure Link saw an archway not to far away, so Link went in and Epona followed suit. Inside of there was what looked like ruins of an old temple, however there seemed to be odd crystals in key places that were connected to sticks on the wall. The crystals seemed to give off light some how and allowed Link and Epona to see easily. On the left and right wall was broken, old, cracked, stained glass windows that showed huge hidden crystals that was giving off a lot of light behind them, probably to emulate sunlight coming through. On the stained glass it's self there was pictures of what Link thought was 6 rupees on a golden compass without any letters. A purple rupee was in the middle and was the first thing he noticed. Above that was a red rupee and to the left and right of the purple rupee was a magenta rupee and an orange rupee respectively. To the bottom left of the circle is a cyan rupee and on the bottom right is a green rupee. To Link this looked like nothing, but to Epona, she felt some form of connection to it, but she couldn't put her hoof on it. She decided to leave it be as link started going to the back wall since the same thing was on the other side. When they got there, there was an archway that lead into another room.

In this room, there appeared to be an odd statue in the middle. It was made of stone and looked quite old. It's base was like an upside-down funnel with a table on top of it. On the "table" there was a cylinder with a rounded top and that cylinder had five rods sticking out of it that had five stone spheres on it, each with its own symbol carved into it. There was one more on the top, but half of it was missing. There was a shape on each whole one and no two stones had the same design Link though that he should fix the monument because it seemed right to do so, also his experience with dungeons and temples told him something might happen if he did. Epona watched as Link searched the room for the missing half and after about ten minutes Link finally found the oddly perfectly round half in a pile of rubble. He then moved over to the statue and placed the half on the table like part, then he hauled himself up. For an old statue made of just regular stone, it was pretty sturdy. He then began to climb it while carrying the half, being careful not to break anything or drop his cargo. Once he got to the top he carefully placed the half in its original place and jumped back to the ground to admire his handy work.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake,and the spheres on the statue began to rise and glow different colors. The tremor caused the entrance to collapse and block them in. Then the spheres started to glow brighter and went in a shape not unlike what was on the stained glass, same color to. During all this Link and Epona were trying to keep their balance from all the rumbling. Suddenly the spheres started spinning and slowly growing brighter. The different colors and the spinning made it look like a rainbow spinning around a purple ball. Then when it got so fast it felt like a tornado, and so bright it looked like 10 suns, there was a flash and Link and Epona disappeared. soon after the spheres slowed down and began to stop glowing. Then they went back to their original places, even the broken half went back to the pile of rubble it was found in. After that all was quiet and nothing happened, ever.

* * *

**Yo, I hope you like the story thus so far if you found any grammar errors or words that don't belong (like instead of "I hear you" it's "I here you") tell me in the reviews, also, please, if you have any tips on making a story longer, if it's not already, that would be really appreciated. I ask because I think it's much ****smaller than other fan fictions(my opinion is the only one that matters here), and I want to meet most people's standers (size wise) Thanks, and peace out. P.S the fancy thing in-between certain paragraphs are purely just a fancy break thing I thought of that will have the number of the chapter your on, just cause I can.**


	2. The Everfree Forest

** Hello guys and gals, I got this out sooner than I expected and was surprised at my self that I wasn't putting this off and playing Team Fortress 2 all day, letting the story to just rot in the fan fiction world, but I may change my mind unless you continue to be awesome and review and follow this story! *wink*. By the by, I have updated the break thing to look like the below so people on phones or something will be able to see it fine and not just a bunch of jibberish.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda", "My Little Pony", or any of it's affiliates except for the story. Thank you.**

~2~~2~~2~~{ [ ( o ) ] }~~2~~2~~2~

Link was cold, and out cold to, but mostly cold. When he came to though, he was still cold. Okay I'll stop about him being cold now. Link was on his stomach and realized he was on the floor, so naturally he picked himself up. When he did so he realized he was sore, not sure why though. He took a look at his surroundings and saw that they were in a similar room like before except it was outside and it was day, it was also in worse shape than the other place with chunks of walls missing and vines growing through the stone. But there was two things that caught his eye. The first was that god-forsaken statue, but it didn't have the weird orb things on it. The second thing he noticed was that Epona was still with him. That's not the surprising part though, what **is** surprising is that Link immediately noticed something was different about her. Her head was bigger and rounder, and her body in general looked bigger and more "smooth" you could say, but only in size, her height looked slightly smaller than normal, a lot like a pony, but that could just be because she was also on her stomach. Luckily, her saddle also seemed to change slightly to fit the new body. Link was wondering if she was still alive, so he used his hand and shook her to try to wake her, if that was the case.

"ugh" Epona whined. Link hearing this jerked his hand away from her due to not expecting her to say something like that, well more like at _all_. "huh?" Epona looked up at Link, "AH!" she screamed. Links sudden presences startled her. And because she spoke English, Link was also startled and jumped back a little.

"Y-you can talk?" stuttered Link, unable to comprehend that Epona, a HORSE, just spoke.

"I can? Oh, I can!" exclaimed Epona, happy that she could, finally, actually _communicate_ with him."This is great Link! Now I can actually talk with you!" Link, still unable to comprehend that Epona could actually _talk_, he knew Epona was smart, but this was ridiculous! so he just nodded and checked himself over to make sure that nothing was different about him too. Luckily Link found himself perfectly normal and was relieved. Epona got up on all fours as normal and looked around "Wait where are we?" she asked, Link finally snapped out of it, And realized that he had no clue.

"I'm not sure to be honest," said Link, he then moved over to a convenient hole in the wall and saw a vast forest before him. "In a forest I guess, but it looks nothing like the Lost woods." he then noticed a huge castle on a mountain far in the distance, and it looked nothing like Hyrule Castle. "Well I don't think we're in Hyrule anymore... but I think I know where to go." told Link as he spotted a town much closer than the castle.

~2~~2~~2~~{ [ ( o ) ] }~~2~~2~~2~

"Are we there yet?" Epona asked

"No," it had been about 5 minutes and Epona was getting impatient and decided to exercise her speech. She also "exercised" it when she started complaining, saying her back hurt, so link was walking right now.

"Now?"

"No!" there was a bit of silence and Link was starting to get angry.

"... how about no-"

"NO," yelled Link. Epona giggled at his anger. Then Epona saw a huge tree with potions hanging off of it on ropes and a rather large tribal mask above what looked like a door. Epona stopped to look at it.

"Hey whats that?" Epona asked, pointing her hoof at the tree. Link looked at her and followed her line of sight and saw it and stopped to look at it as well.

"I don't know, it looks like a house"

"A house in a tree. Hmm. OH a tree house!"exclaimed Epona giggling at the funny name she thought of.

"No that's a house _on_ a tree, but nice try tough."

"Hey maybe the person in it knows were the exit is! Lets go ask!" suggested Epona as she started skipping towards it.

"Wait Epona no!" yelled link as he chased after her.

~2~~2~~2~~{ [ ( o ) ] }~~2~~2~~2~

Zecora watched from her hut's window the two strangers coming to it. So she decided to go and meet them first. She went over to her door and opened it, thus Meeting the two strangers. The bipedal one when it saw her stopped in its tracks, while the reddish brown earth pony just kept going and stopping a couple feet away from her.

"Hello there!" said the pony. "Do you, by chance, know the way out of here?" she asked.

"hm...I do know the path which is _true_," said Zecora in her normal rhyming voice. "But may I ask, who are _you_?"

"Oh I'm Epona and that's my friend Link," replied Epona turning her head to the still stunned Link. Who was speechless at the moment. After seeing link and knowing that he must not be from here, she decided to welcome them now, and ask later. Link also looked like a human that she has heard in legends. But he, however, looked like a _specific_ human of legends, but she could not put her hoof on it and decided to leave it be for now.

"Hello Link and Epon_a_" said Zecora, putting emphases on the last 'a.' "My name, is Zecor_a_" Link finally snapped out of his shock and spoke.

"Well Zecara, could you please tell us the way out?" asked Link and, at the same time, got Zecora's name wrong slightly.

"Telling you that is what I have _planned_, but I must know, is this your home_land_?" she asked, wondering of her theory was correct.

"wait, were are we anyway?", yep their new.

"This land is _Equestria_, and I guess your not from this _area_,"

"Equestria? No sorry, same story with Epona, so can you please tell us how to get out of here?" seeing how she couldn't keep him waiting she decided it would be best, the Everfree forest isn't exactly _safe _you know.

"If you continue down here and past, then you will get there fast" Zecora pointed her hoof towards a dirt path that supposedly led into town. They thanked her and left. Then she remembered something important.

"Beware, Beware young pony _folk_! Those leaves of blue are not a _joke_!" warned Zecora. They looked at her like she had three heads or something, but nodded anyway, and continued on. until they saw odd blue flowers. Seeing as these were the "Leaves of Blue" that Zecora was referring to, so they took heed and steered clear of them and eventually made it out of the dammed forest. Then Link saw something, an odd pink pony not unlike Epona, save for the lack of a saddle and a main and tail that look like they have never met a hairbrush in its life, bouncing in some flowers. He also smelled sugar and sweet pastries for some reason.

~2~~2~~2~~{ [ ( o ) ] }~~2~~2~~2~

** All right the adventure kicks off with Epona fitting in fine and Link ... well not so much. 5 bits say the first pony they meet is Pinkie Pie...wait I'm the author...Foreshadowing? Well anyway, once again if you see a grammatical error or anything else that shouldn't belong, or needs to be in, tell me ASAP(As Soon As Possible) also Zecora and her rhyming was hell.(exaggeration detected) so review, follow, and all that stuff, thanks!**

**P.S: in my own opinion, I think Epona sounds a little ... hyper in the story, so I may change it. While still following the, non existent, plot for the story. That is all.**


	3. Aint no Party Like a Pinkie Pie Party

** Writing this soon after finishing the previous one... PROGRESS! But don't expect things like this often, spring break ends soon I think, so I will have less time to do these but ill try. Maybe I could use this for an English assignment... hmm. lol probably not. Anyway TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda", "My Little Pony", or any of its affiliates except for the story. Thank you. (please don't sue me)**

As Link and Epona watched the pink pony bounce up and down in the flowers, she suddenly dove under them...and appeared right in front of them in less than the smallest unit of time Link knew.

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie whats your name!" introduced the pink pony known as Pinkie Pie was smiling the whole time.

"Uh...my name is Link..." he slowly introduced due to the sudden appearance of the pink pony. For some reason, the smell of sugar and stuff smelled much stronger when she was around.

"And...I'm Epona" she introduced, having the same reaction as Link, but a bit less.

Pinkie giggled "You both have such funny names!" then she realized something "Oh! you must be the protagonists of this story!" she was met with a stare she got all the time, confusion, so she didn't mind. Then Link and Epona moved back a little to get a bit of personal space.

"So I see you're doing the old "First-pony-they-meet-is-Pinkie-Pie-to-get-them-kn own-quickly trick" I see" guessed Pinkie Pie,her smile never leaving her face. Link and Epona had no idea if she was talking to them or not. Wait... ugh Pinkie this is not the time, I have a story to write. Also they met Zecora before they met you, so you're not the first. "Oke-doke-loke! Now what was I supposed to do again? oh ya now I remember!" said Pinkie Pie at 100 miles per hour. "GAAAAAAAA!" gasped pinkie and disappeared in a small dust cloud and headed to the nearby town at impossible speeds. Apparently it was so much of a gasp that she defied gravity for a second or two while doing said gasp and ran away while still not touching the ground.

There was about a Minuit of silence as Link and Epona stood there trying to process what the buck just happened through there shocked brains finally Link broke the silence.

"that was... _interesting,_ to say the least" said Link and after a while of still nothing the kept on moving towards the town.

* * *

When they entered town however they found it empty, absolutely no one was there. No one, except a yellow pony with a pink mane entering a building that looked like a ginger bread house with 2 what looked like two giant cupcakes stacked on top of each other. Curiosity got the best of them and they went to investigate. On the window there was a sign that looked rushed and "fRee fOOD foR NeW PONies!" was written on it in red paint the dot on the exclamation mark looked like a splat of paint instead of a dot.

Link looked long and hard at the 'sign' "Free food for new ponies huh?," repeated Link.

* * *

"Ugh, come _on_ Link,"whined Epona, "you can deal with any problem that might happen! It wont hurt to _try_. Please?"

"No."

"Pleeaase?" begged Epona. Link was getting angry at her persistence, was she always like this throughout their adventures together?

"No." he replied, raising his volume a little.

"Pleeeaaase?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeee-"

"Okay fine!" Link shouted, if going in there would make her _shut, up,_ then he would do so.

"YAY!" exclaimed Epona, happy that she won the argument with her partner. Then they both went inside a-

"SURPRISE" yelled everyone in the building which did in fact surprise them, hey wait, Pinkie don't interrupt me while I'm narrating. Sorry guy! Wait how did you? Screw it you're Pinkie Pie. Now I have a story to write if you don't mind. Oke-dokie-lokie! Anyway when the ponies jumped out to surprise them, Link, due to his adventurous past, immediately drew out his sword and mirror shield and put up his shield in defense of the nonexistent threat and had his sword at the ready and his mussels tense. This scared many ponies and made Epona just sigh.

"Link its OK, it's just some ponies," Epona assured. After hearing this link calmed down a lot, let his muscles relax, and sheathed his weapons. A moment of silence followed as Link got up.

"*Sigh* DON'T scare me like that again, I have these," as he said that, Link motioned his head toward his, now sheathed, sword and shield, "For a reason,"

"Well why would you need something like that silly," said pinkie pie, who was originally hiding behind a counter. "OH,OH I know!" then she ducked under said counter and the moment she couldn't be seen, she jumped right back up with a knight helmet and full body armor made for ponies on her, and a candy cane sword in her mouth. "wfrh pwang knuits rut?" said pinkie, but the candy cane made it hard to talk. So Link didn't understand what she was saying, what he was interestin in was how she got all that on in less than a nano second.

"Wait where did yo-" Link Started to say but was cutoff by some one.

"Don't ask sugarcube, Pinkie Pie is just being Pinkie Pie" said an orange pony wearing a cowboy hat on her head "I also recon you two have no idea what in tarnnation is going on here, right?" she asked. Epona and Link nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's a welcome party for you and your friend!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie who appeared out of nowhere right in front of them without all the stuff she had on before.

"A welcome party?" asked Link and Epona at the same time confused about why they would welcome the with a party.

"Well duh! I always throw parties for new ponies that come to Ponyville!" Pinkie explained, "So let's get this party started!"

** Holy crap ... 2 chapters in one day...Pinkie write this down in the "Important Things I Have Done" book. I'm on it! Expect something like this to probably never happen again, so don't get your hopes up for double daily updates. Once again if you see anything wrong with the story, tell me in a review and follow and/or favorite it! Also I think I found out how to do that line thing. See you next mission!**

**Wait that's Metroid.**


	4. cause a Pinkie Pie party don't stop

** I'm going to try to make the story first person to see if it makes it longer, because this is MY story and I'm going to WRITE IT. (props to who knows where that's from).**

** I own everything, sue me. (SARCASUM DETECTED)**

* * *

Eponas PoV:

'_A party for just walking in a town'_ I thought, "I've never been to a party before" I said without thinking.

"WHAT!" I quickly looked behind me, surprised. But it was just that weird pink pony from before.

"You have NEVER been to a party before?" she asked, obviously the idea was completely new to her.

"I don't believe so" I replied.

"Well you see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, hello, and I was all, *gasp*, remember? You see I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know every pony, and I mean every pony in Ponyville, and if you're new, then it meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, and I had an idea, and that's why I went *gasp*, 'I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville'. See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" said pinkie at 20 words a second, then she bounced away towards the crowd of ponies.

I slowly turned my head around, still barely understanding what she said, to see Link talking with an odd green pony with brown eyes and a bit of a short muzzle. The odd thing about him was there were weird metallic things on his sides, they looked a bit like a bird's wings when they were folded on their sides they weren't mechanical, but it seemed to have an iron coating on it or something. Were they wings? No, horses don't have wings, do they? But that's not the oddest thing, he wore an orange and gray shirt that was the same color as his main and tail, the former looking a bit spiky, and the latter ,which was about a foot long, was also a bit spiky. They were also orange and light gray. On the shirt, the torso of it was gray and the sleeves were orange. On his hair though, it was orange near the ends of the strands of hair, thus giving the impression that his hair had an orange outline, and the rest was light gray so it looked like the inside was light gray. I also noticed he had an odd red band on his front left hoof and had what looked like a tool belt around his torso, near where his shirt ended. There was a variate of normal tools on there, but what caught my eye was a duel headed wrench that seemed to magically glow a little. Then I noticed an odd mark on his flank that I never noticed before, and it looked exactly like the wrench, except it didn't glow. I looked around and noticed almost _everyone_ has a mark on their flanks, with the exceptions of me, and a few of the fillies. Seeing nothing else to do, I decided to listen to their conversation Link and the green ponies' conversation.

"... Anyway," began the green pony, "I was interested in looking at that sword and shield of yours."

"Hm" mumbled Link, he looked like he was deep in thought, then his eyes focused on the ponies odd wrench, "Hey, Iron, whats with your wrench?" asked Link.

"Huh? Oh that." the pony, apparently named "Iron", said glancing at the wrench in question. " It was from my...uh...friend" he said, obviously hiding it origin. And obviously Link noticed.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, trying to get the truth out of him.

"It's a _long_ story."

"Hmm, okay then," Link replied.

"So Link, about your weaponry," the pony began.

"Huh? Oh, um...hmm... well if you give it back soon, then I _suppose_ you cou-" he didn't get to finish when some pony lunged at him attempting to tackle him, _attempted_. Links extremely fast reaction time allowed him to turn his back to the attacker and get good footing so his shield blocked it just in time to block the attack and so he wouldn't fall over. This caused the attacker to run head first into it and fall to the floor with a thud.

"Nice reaction time," the green pony complimented. Links _attacker_ was a mare with a mint coat, and a cyanish mane and tail, both of which has a white streak in them. Sticking out of her hair was what looked like a horn _'a unicorn?'_ I thought. "Wait," said Iron, realizing what just happened. "Ugh, Lyra why were you trying to tackle Link? I thought we were over this" he scolded.

"Sorry Iron Wing," apologized the pony known as Lyra as she got up, rubbing her head. "It's just that he is a human! The real deal!" she exclaimed, Link turned back around and raised an eyebrow at Iron Wing, so Iron must be short for Iron Wing...huh.

"Sorry about that, Link" Iron apologized to Link. "this is Lyra Heartstrings, as you can see she is a unicorn pony, and she study's Anthropology, or the study of humans. Due to the _lack_ of humans, when she sees one, she gets..._excited,_" he explained.

"It's just that, I finally get the chance to study a _real_ one! Not just ones in _really _old books."

"Uh no offense, but I don't like the idea of being studied," Link stated

"HEY GUYS!" me and Link jumped again and Link nearly drew his sword, only to find out that it was just Pinkie Pie. "You haven't met my friends yet and I wanna let you meet them!" after a small pause, Link and I nodded. "GREAT! Now this here is Applejack!" she pointed to the orange pony from before, this time I noticed that she had a mark on her flank that looked like three red apples, also I noticed that Pinkie Pie's mark was what looked like three balloons, the two on the side were blue with yellow strings and the one in the middle was yellow with a blue string.

"Howdy," introduced Applejack, tipping her hat when she said that.

"And this is Fluttershy, she's a Pegasus!" Pinkie Pie introduced, as she brought us to a yellow mare with a long pink mane and tail that was quite curly at the end. Her mark was three pink and cyan butterflies. She had wings on her side like Iron did but they weren't metal.

"umm . . . h-hi" Fluttershy softly mumbled with a very worried face.

"She is REALLY shy to new people," pinkie explained and lead us to a different pony.

"And this is Rarity! She's a unicorn." she pointed to a white mare that was a unicorn pony with a long curly purple main and tail , her mark was three cyan diamonds.

"Hm? Oh hello the-OH MY WORD!" exclaimed rarity as she turned around. Link pulled out his sword and shield and and I started searching around frantically to find what she was yelling about, . "Your clothes!" she began, "They are the ugliest green that I have ever seen!" link stood still for a second with an annoyed face and put his weapons away while turning to face the pony again. "And they are so dirty!" she continued. "That hat, That is the _blandest_ hat I have ever laid my eyes on!" she ranted at link "And your mane! Is tha-?" she began, but was interrupted by a flying mare with wings.

"Ugh, Rarity, this isn't the place for your 'fashion fits'" she interrupted, using her hooves to make air quotes

"But! But! *sigh* fine" Rarity replied. She turned her head back to link, "but you _do_ need to clean your self up!" she demanded.

"Hi rainbow! Guys, this is my friend Rainbow Dash! She is the fastest flier in all of Equestria!" Pinkie introduced.

"You got that right! AND I'm the only one who can perform a Sonic Rainboom!" bragged Rainbow Dash. Me and Link just raised an eyebrow.

"What's a Sonic Rainboom?" I asked

"Elementary my dear friend," Began Iron Wing sounding like a detective, he also was wearing a detective hat on his head and a bubble pipe was in his mouth, where he got them, I have no idea, "A Sonic Rainboom is the product of Rainbow Dash breaking the sound barrier AND the visible light spectrum at the same time, causing a _huge _rainbow-colored sonic blast at the point and angle of the object at the time of reaching such speeds. And it causes her to emit a rainbow trail behind her mane and tail and increase her speeds to mach 10," said Iron. "In layman's terms," he began, sounding normal again and noticing our expressions of confusion. "she goes really fast, makes a light show, gets _faster_, and a rainbow follows her."

"ooohhh" Link and I said at the same time, finally getting it.

"HEY, you wanna know who _also_ talks all sciency-wiency like? My friend Twilight!" said Pinkie Pie as she brought a unicorn mare with a purple mane and tail with a pink streak through it. Her mark looked like a big purple spark with little white sparks around it.

"Oh hello, you're the newcomers right?" asked Twilight. Knowing we were the newcomers she was talking about, we nodded our heads. "Ah of course your are, now I have a question, where exactly are you from?" she asked "Because other than Iron's, uh, _friends_, I've never seen somepony like you." "I mean Link, not you Epona," she quickly corrected her self.

"I'm from Hyrule" Link answered, "And so is Epona" he added.

"WAIT, there's a place where there's ponies AND humans?" Lyra asked.

"No," Lyra's excitement quickly turned into a frown. "Where we're from, the word 'pony' is what you call a young horse. They can't talk, and are used for transportation.," he explained. Twilight was about to as,k but Link beat her to it. "I'm not sure why Epona looks like this now, but she didn't before we came here."

"Then again, we didn't really walk here," I joked, link chuckled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what happened," told Link, he looked like he was thinking on how to explain it when he looked like he had an idea. "Hey do you have anything to draw with?" he asked.

"I do!" exclaimed Pinkie, then she pulled a clip board and a quill with ink out of nowhere and gave them to link. He thanked her and put the ink bottle on a nearby table and started to draw the odd statue from before. Once he was done he showed them and said "From what I remember, this thing sent us here somehow," and he pointed to the statue he drew. I'll give him credit, for a guy who slays monsters and saves the day all the time, he is a pretty good artist.

"Hey I know that statue anywhere!" Pinkie exclaimed "That's the thing that had the Elements of Harmony on it!"

* * *

**I SEVERLY apologize for the delay, but I got a new game and I have been playing it non stop, also school has been delaying it as well. Hmm. I KNOW! I'll upload every weekend, THEN I can balance school and do this! GENIOUS!**


	5. The New Guy

**HELLO FELLO BRONIE/ZELDA FAN/FANFICTONIST/ OR OTHER...zs. Anyway, first off to answer a question I was asked by a guest(you know who you are), no, there will NOT be ANY parings, shipping that is not already cannon, other than some(pony)one being damn good friends with another, and IF there IS, it will follow the natural mating process, in other words, no fucking lesbian/gay ponies or any other species! *calms down and breathes a little* sorry for that, I have ****a...**_**negative **_**feeling towards non cannon parings, 'cause I'm just not a romance person and I find it utterly stupid to do it ... I'm gonna have to rate this thing higher aren't I? **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda", "My Little Pony", or any of it's affiliates except for the story and Iron Wing. Thank you.**

_**Iron Wing's POV**_

Dang, Pinkie Pie's parties are awesome,but where is the statue that link drew? Pinkie Pie said it was in the Everfree forest, but if the element were there and now their not, why were they in his Links picture? I knew it was just a picture, but Link and Epona are new here, so how did he know they there? Well There could be two of the same statue that could be a portal between the two worlds, Hmm. I decided to put that aside, dimensional portals are still lacking in my knowledge. What's **also** lacking in it is Links weaponry. So, I got off of the chair I was in and looked around for the green mystery. When I saw him, I walked over and saw that he was being pestered by Pinkie Pie to eat one of her cupcakes.

"It's really good, and don't knock it 'till you try it!" she exclaimed.

"famous last words," Link replied. Pinkie looked confused, so I decided to explain.

"_famous last words _is a phrase used in a conversation to show disbelief of the earlier statement or used as a warning that after the course of action just mentioned will result in impending doom," I explained, sounding like Sherlock Holmes.

"Oh, OK!" said pinkie. "But come on Link just try it!" I was beginning to get hungry just by looking at the cupcake, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"Hey Pinkie can I have one?" I asked, then she pulled one out of nowhere and handed it to me while saying nothing, obviously to focused on getting Link to try one. So I took my cupcake and ate it, slowly.

Then I said "Mmmm this is **really** good. Mmm I'd _hate_ to see somepony turn one down" slowly, waiting for a reaction I continued to eat it slowly and saying "mmm" every now and then. After the third time, Link snapped.

"FINE I'll try one" Link barked, finally succumbing to my _professional _persuasion, then he took the cupcake Pinkie was offering and took a big bite out of it. His face...was priceless.

"See? I told you that you would like it!"

_**?'s POV: Later.**_

I sat on the bottom of the glass bottle on the desk in the dark lab looking place, my black light was not helping. It has been about a week since I found my way into this new world and ever since that talking green pony found me, I have been stuck in this thing for _research_. Little piece of... .Then again, he is rather nice, but keeping me in a bottle is just mean. But I will give him credit, the bottom _was_ a cushion after all, meant for small creatures to have a place to sit down in comfort, and he would answer almost any question I had, minus why I was still in a bottle. But I was, still, in a bottle. Suddenly the door opened and a green hoof reached in and flipped on the light followed by the green pony that it belonged to, the same one that put me in here. I covered my eyes due to the drastic lighting change. When I removed them after a while I noticed that he was at his examining table and had a sword and mirror shield with him. There was also a boy in a green tunic and a green pointy hat with a quiver on his back and he seemed to be watching the examination with a mix of a serious and a worried face. Were the weapons his?

"You know," the pony began after a while, not looking out of the microscope he was using, "while I'm doing this, you can look around and check out some of my gadgets," the boy hesitated. "Also, if you like them," the pony looked up at the boy, "then I'm willing to part with them, for the right price of course," he then looked back in the lens. The boy hesitated, but moved over to the far side of the shelf behind me. He looked at all the little gadgets the pony made and picked up one in particular. It was the size of an average forest fairy and had strong but very light metal wings connected to a white orb that started to emit white light when he touched it. Then, while it was in his hand, the wings started to move and took flight. It started flying above his hand and making a loud buzzing noise, but that was short-lived as the mechanical fairy suddenly fell back in his hand, wings no longer flapping. It was, but a machine, and couldn't take full flight like a _real_ fairy could. The pony noticed the noise and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh that's a 'Navigation Device' or Navi if you will," he explained. The boy's face showed that of sorrow, as if he lost someone.

"I knew a fairy named Navi" he said, with much sorrow in his voice. Navi...Navi...Navi why does that sound familiar? What ever.

"So you are familiar with fairies then?" the pony pointed out, completely oblivious to the boys expression, "Maybe you could crack the code on the one in the jar over there," the pony pointed over to me with his hoof after he finished talking and went back to work. The boy looked at him and then followed the direction of his hoof and saw me the sadness on his face turned into its polar opposite for a second, but quickly fell into a face of curiosity. He put the Navi down and walked over to me. As he did I flew around in the bottle to try to get out, then when he got over to the desk he knelt down and looked closely with confusion. I decided to break the silence.

"What? Are you gonna stare at me all day?" I asked, he was taken aback as if not expecting me to speak so rude, but he got a hold of himself quickly. He put his hand up to his chin and paused for about 5 seconds before gripping the bottle and lifting it. This threw me off and I hit the sides a lot. Then I saw his other hand go up to the cork an-**POP!**

**!WARNING!: NEW OC DETECTED! Well I have met the new deadline have I not? Also I HAD to add a fairy character eventually. And yes, black light is real, look it up. All I have to do is think of a name...I KNOW! Due to my_ infinite wisdom_, I'll let YOU think of a name! Who ever thinks of the most fitting name wins...the...honor of winning! And the name put in the story! Yes I will think of a name as well. PS: the fairy is a male. U MAD BRO?**


	6. Mr No Name

**Hi...IDK what to put up here, but whatever. **

** DISCLAMER: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda", "My Little Pony", or any of it's affiliates except for the story and Iron Wing. Thank you.**

_**Epona's POV:Book's and Branches Library**_

__I entered Twilight 's "library" and noticed her sitting on a small stool in front of a table and had a_ huge_ pile of odd rectangular things that had thick things on the top, bottom, and one on the long sides, the stuff in between it was white and it seemed to be able to be opened, the thick part was acting like some sort of ... I don't know, chest? Ya a flat chest...nice. Well each one seemed to be different in color, size and shape and has some sort of little pictures on it. It reminded me of those things on the signs in Hyrule. I then noticed that she had a few of them just floating in front of her in a magic sparkling mist, she seemed quite upset and suddenly one of them was flung over to the pile as a different one flew off the shelf and took its place.

"Woh! Watch where you fling those things Twilight!" I looked over at the source of the voice and saw a small purple dragon that seemed to be around the size of Twilight's head taking the flat chest things and putting them on a large shelf where other ones where.

"Oops! Sorry spike,"Twilight apologized, "It's just that I can't find anything on Hyrule in these things!" I took the opportunity to ask a question, and make my self known.

"And what are those things anyway?" I asked, Twilight and spike took notice of my presence. I noticed that twilight had a shocked expression on her face.

"WHAAAAAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A BOOK IS?" Twilight yelled.

"Hey! Just calm down! I just asked what it was! Jeez!"

She calmed down, "OK, ok, sorry, its just that...I've never met somepony that has never heard of a book," she apologized. She then paused for a moment, "So, I'm guessing if you don't know what a book is, then you probably don't even know how to read!" She paused some more, "Well, you're too old for a school, so," she paused again, "OH, I know! I could be your teacher and teach you things so you don't have to go to a school!" The mist thing around the _books disappeared_ and they fell onto the ground. Twilight started bouncing around the room saying things like, "This is going to be so much fun!" or "I get to have a student!" and something like a "yay" mixed with an "E" that sounded like "YEEEEEE!" or something. I looked at the dragon named Spike and he just shrugged. Despite all the noise, however, a song from a certain ocarina reached my ears and it told me gallop out the door to find the source, so I did.

_**Link's POV:Sweet Apple Acres **_

I finished playing my ocarina and put it back on my belt. Seeing as Epona was still new to the terrain, since she was not here already like normal, I sat down on a nearby bench looking at the apple tree's waiting for Epona to come "Hey, thanks again for getting me out of there," the black fairy said, "I honestly don't know why he would keep me in a bottle like that. I mean if I was a _pink_ fairy, I could understand, but blah blah blah...," this fairy is a lot like Tatl, but instead of _not_ liking me at the start, it was the opposite. He also seemed to ramble about stuff a lot too. Then I saw a familiar horse, err...pony, galloping towards me.

"Hi Link!" Epona greeted, she then looked at the fairy.

"Hello Epona." I greeted.

"and this is," she motioned with her hoof towards the black fairy flying around my head and left the sentence open so that me or the fairy would say his name.

"I don't know" the fairy replied, this brought confusion to Epona's face.

"Wha'da ya mean you don't know?" a new voice replied. The fairy, Epona, and I all looked at the source of the voice, which was just Applejack, pulling a large cart of apples by a harness on her back. Wait a second...why did the-

"WAIT!"

_**Black Fairy's POV: in-front of Pinkie Pie's face**_

I was startled and quickly looked at whoever shouted. It seemed that it was just a pink mare with long, cotton-candy like mane and tale and balloons for a cutey mark, so I calmed down.

"You don't have a name?!" she asked, shocked.

"I-I really don't remember it actually," I replied, still a bit shell-shocked "But while we are on the subject of names, what's yours?" I asked, she got out of my face and went back to the ground.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! And I think we should think of a name for you since you don't have one!" Pinkie Pie said, without ever breathing. "What about...Smogy! How 'bout...Darth Vader! Or maybe...Darkly! Dark-"

"**I** think that **he** should decide his _own_ name" Link finally interrupted and stopped her endless stream of words. Wait me decide my own name? Huh, I never thought of that before...I am so stupid. Well better get thinking.

_**Celestia's POV: Canterlot castle throne room**_

_ Dear Princess Celestia:_

_ Two new ponies have come to Ponyville and they seem to be quite new to equestria, one of them is a regular adult tan earth mare with no cutie mark and wears a saddle on her back, her name is Epona, but the other one is an odd bipedal creature that wears clothes and a pointy hat, mostly green, and seems to have no hair on its body, with the exception of the top of its head. From what Lyra has said, he is a male child, around 11 years of age, his name is Link. He also wields a sword and a shield in his back and, when startled, appears to draw them at frightening speeds. Also When he entered Pinkie's party and everyone yelled "surprise", he drew his sword and shield and put the latter in front of him for protection, I'm not sure how he developed instincts like this, but from what I can guess he probably was a young knight of sorts, and the cloths probably signify his rank, but that's just a theory._

_ I used a spell I learned recently to find their place of origin and I keep coming up with the following:_

_ The A__ncient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, which shows up from time to time._

_ The Elements Of Harmony, which rarely comes up._

_ Or just unknown, which is most common._

_ From what they have said, they are not from here, but from a place called Hyrule. I looked through my entire library, but I didn't find anything on it, but I did find some books in a language I couldn't understand, so it may be in those, but I can't be sure._

_ On a side note, It appears that Epona lacks knowledge in the most basic subjects, like reading and writing, and appears to lack vocabulary in that sense. So I'm asking permission to teach her due to her being too old for a school._

_ Your faithful student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle._

I read the letter over again and it worry's me. If what Twilight says is true, then this must be the same Link that is said to be the legendary Hero of Time, but from what he has said, either he is yet to go on his journey, or he has already done so and gone back to the past to finish his childhood, I do hope that it is the latter. hmm, her theory is a good one, but if only she knew...oh! Epona right I almost forgot about her, huh.

Now lets see … Twilight teaching her like at a school. This seems like a good idea, Twilight is good at receiving new information, but not so good as to giving it in a way everypony understand. Wait...maybe...yes this is good, Twilight and her friends can teach Link about the importance of Friendship, his hardships have probably made made him forget them, and she can just normally teach Epona. Iron Wing can deal with their origin, purposes, and their past, And Luna can find out what she can from their dreams. Speaking of Luna, it's coming to the time for her to raise the moon.

** Huh, I wonder what would happen if link were to use the sun song in equestria... meh. Anyway, I still need a name for the fairy so post in a review what you think is good for HIS name. The kind of name I'm looking for is something that is black or dark or something like that. PS any racist names are not allowed. Now remember to review, favorite and follow! **


	7. The Great and Powerful Trixie

** DISCLAMER: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda", "My Little Pony", or any of it's affiliates except for the story, Iron Wing, and the fairy. Thank you.**

_**Black Fairy's POV:Sweet Apple Acres**_

Hmm lets see, name...name...name...um...maybe Ivan? Nah...Obscure? Hm no...Auron? No that doesn't make any sense...OH I know!

"What about Shade?" I asked, this brought confusion to a couple ponies' faces. "Ya know...since my light is black," I added, they realized my point and nodded in agreement. OK so Shade...got to remember that...hey speaking of Shades its getting rather dark, "Hey Link," I began, getting his attention, "any plans on where your going to spend the night?" he looked at the sky and realized that it was night. I noticed that he started reaching for his ocarina, but the cow pony caught our attention.

"Well y'all could all ways stay in ma barn fer the time bein'," the orange mare offered, apple cart still in tow. Link and Epona accepted the offer and I followed them to where ever the barn was. The pink pony, after we left, just seemed to disappear afterward. I didn't think too much of this due to it being late, and just continued on.

_**Epona's POV:Applejack's Barn**_

The barn was huge and I have no idea how one pony could run the whole apple farm alone, nah, she probably has some other ponies that help her, but still. Applejack pulled her large cart of apples to one side and uncoupled herself.

"Now," Applejack began, turning around towards us, "we got no beds in here, but we got plenty a' hay," she stated I noticed that link had a face that I have seen before many times, mostly when he thinks otherwise.

"So you're just going to let a couple of strangers that you barely know, one of them having a deadly weapon, just walk into your barn and sleep there?" Link asked.

"That seemed about right," she replied , she seemed a bit confused at the question. "Besides," she began,"if y'all start caus'n trouble then I'll let you meet Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee," she then proceeded to buck a nearby barrel across the room ... where it smashed against the wall.

"Uh … heh … I-I meant to do that"

_**Later**_

Me and Link finally settled down on a nearby pile of hay, me on one side of the hay and link on the other, and I'll admit, it was quite soft, but Shade found the inside of link's hat to be better. Hmm, I wonder if it tastes good...no, I shouldn't take other ponies stuff.

I found that my hooves under me in a crouching position, like normal, was oddly uncomfortable, so I moved them so I would be laying down on my stomach. This felt better, but the hay felt like it was was tickling it, so I rolled over on my side, and found it very comfortable. Seeing this as a good enough, I began to fall asleep.

_**Epona's dream:ERORR! 404 NOT FOUND!**_

It was raining and it was dark, that all I could see at the moment. The Cantorlot castle's drawbridge opened suddenly to reveal an armor-clad Gerudo with dark green skin and red hair. He also had a muscular body, yellow eyes, a somewhat long nose, and elongated eyebrows connecting with the hair. He was riding an alicorn mare that was as black as night and had a misty mane and tail that seemed to be made out of the stars. The mare wore a dark blue metal helmet and a large necklace with a picture of a crescent moon on it. They both looked at me and smirked, like I was no threat to them.

Suddenly Link launched himself from behind them with his sword and shield in hand, but he was aiming for me. His regular green tunic and hat was replaced with the color black instead and his eyes were glowing blood-red. A red fairy was going around me like a target and was helping Link in his aim. He started to succumb to gravity and lowered his sword in front of him and his sword came baring down on my *slice*

_**Applejack's POV:System recovery success...Applejack's room. Morning.**_

A loud scream outside woke me up and I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed my hat, and galloped out the door and down the stairs worried about what in Sam hell is happening out there! I quickly got outside and galloped as fast as I could to the barn. I finally made it and threw the doors open.

"What in tarnation!" was the only thing I could say as I almost walked right into a sharp blade inches from my neck. I looked at whoever had the blade to find that it was just Link, and after seeing that it was just me, he lowered his sword. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had and decided to ask questions, "Why in Sam hell were you trying to slice my neck off? And whats with all the screaming?" I asked, Link said nothing only walked back to the now sobbing Epona. Huh must have been one heck of a bad dream. I noticed that Link was, unsuccessfully, trying to find out what the dream was about, instead of trying to calm her down her first. Guess he has _great_ social skills. I walked over to Epona and motioned Link to move with a nod, he understood and moved away from Epona, hooves covering her face, crying, and I moved next to her.

"There, there sugarcube, t'was only a dream, nut'an more, just calm...down" I said in a motherly like voice. I rubbed her back with my hoof to try to comfort her, the saddle was making it difficult though. It felt like ages but I finally brought her to just sniffling. After she calmed down some more and took her hoof away from her face I decided to find out what was wrong, "Now would y'all tell me what's in that dream a' yours that's bother'n you?" she then began, slowly, telling me what was in the dream. She said something about an evil Link and a "Gerudo"...what ever that is.

"A-*sniff*-and there was a b-*sniff*-b-big scary pony t-that had wings a-and a horn a-and she was *sniff* b-black as night and her *sniff* a-a-and she was really scary!" Epona tried to explain but started crying again so I continued to try to calm her down...hey wait a second.

"Wait was her mane an' tail a purple mist th'an?" I asked

"*Sniff* y-yah."

"Did she wear a dark blue helmet and necklace with a moon on them?"

"I-I think so *sniff*,"...If what she's talking about is what I think it is...

"How about we get y'all cleaned up and have some breakfast," I offered.

"I think that would be best," said Link.

_**Epona's POV, Later: Ponyville**_

"So about that man in your dream," Link began, he was riding on my back, as per normal, while we were going back to the town and now that we were there, finally, decided to speak up.

"Yah?" I asked.

"Well I-"

"Coming through!" two colts suddenly galloped by, followed by twilight and spike.

"Whats the rush?" I quickly asked.

"A new unicorn is in town, come on!" Spike explained not stoping, so I galloped with them, despite Link constantly telling me to slow down.

We found a huge crowd of different ponies, a few pegasuses, pegasus's...pegasi? Whatever, they were flying in the air to get a better view. Link got off once we got there and when we got to the front, I saw what looked like a small yellow house on wheels and Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Iron Wing, and Applejack were ther-wait...how did sh-.

"Come one, come all!" a voice boomed from the house and interrupted my thoughts, "Come and witness the amazing magic of the, Great," the front of the house fell forward and folded out into a small wooden stage floor and a blue curtain was behind it. "and Powerful," the sides of the house/stage thing flew outward and three music horns appeared on each side "Trixie!" the top shot upward revealing a blue banner with small white stars and two big yellow ones on opposite corners with a purple star wand thing in the middle with blue mist going around it in a crescent shape, a few odd decor things was above the banner. Suddenly a huge cloud of sparkly blueish stuff appeared in an explosion.

Once the cloud disappeared, a unicorn mare in a purple wizard hat and cape with stars on them appeared, a blue gem was in the place of where the tip of the cape's corners met on her neck. She bears a Light blue mane and, I'm guessing, tail, purple eyes and blue coat.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" "The Great and Powerful" Trixie announced and started doing a bunch of magic tricks.

"My, my, my! What boasting!" said rarity, annoyed

"Come on, no pony's as magical as Twi-" Spike began, "Twi- Twi- Oh!" he cleared his throat, I noticed that he looked rather nervous. "H-Hey, Rarity, I, uh-" he didn't know what to say apparently, he looked away from her, started shaking, and he started felling around his upper lip. "Mustache!" he suddenly said and ran off toward Twilight.

**"**There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked Applejack.

**"**Nothin' at all," she replied, "'cept in when somepony goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons," she added.

"Take off that Ghostly Gibus and put on a _real_ hat!" Booed Iron Wing, he was wearing a gray hat with a rounded top with a tall black hat with a flat top on top of it and a short hat with a flat top on top of that. Where he got it, I don't know … maybe he has a bag like Link's.

**"**Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does _not _make one better than the rest of us," stated Rarity.

**"**Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us," Rainbow dash joked. Applejack gave her an angry look and glowered "Eh, I mean, yeah, uh," she paused, "Magic shmagic, Boo!" she quickly corrected herself. Trixie stopped preforming and looked at us with her eyes closed.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have some _neigh_sayers in the audience," Trixie announced and opened her eyes.

"I see what you did there," said Iron, catching on to her pun.

"...yes. Now who is so _ignorant _as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie?"she asked, "Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" a light show happened behind her.

"Why?" Links asked.

"Why what?" Trixie also asked.

"Why are you 'the most magical unicorn in all of equestria'?" he asked, mocking her voice as he quoted her.

"Well, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa major!" the horns on the side of the stage shot colorful, shiny things that flew into the air and all collided with each other, causing a flat outline of a cyan bear with a star on its head to appear. The bears head and tail bobbed up and down in a very choppy way. The crowed sounded shocked, what is an Ursa Major anyway? Link could probably kill it with his eyes closed, knowing him. "When all hope was lost," Trixie began "The ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in," a little outline of Trixie moved in front of the bear and was holding a little star wand in its hoof. The bears front leg started to swing at the little pony with its paw in the same choppiness as before. The pony also started to swing its wand at the bear, "and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major," said bear exploded into a big colorful star thing and disappeared, "and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!" I found the whole thing to be highly unlikely, why send it back where it came from? It'll just come back and cause more trouble, so she would probably just kill it on the spot instead. I then began to imagine the fight between Trixie and the bear.

Time flew by and I wasn't paying attention until noticed that Applejack was on the stage with a lasso in her tail and was preforming lots of tricks with it. She did lots of thing and suddenly used it to lasso an apple off a nearby tree and while it was heading towards her, she let go, letting the apple loose and then right into her mouth where she ate it whole. The crowd roared.

"Top _that_, missy," applejack challenged.

"Oh ye of little talent, watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" she replied, her hat started to glow a pale, light greyish magenta color and lifted up in the air to reveal a horn that also glowed the same color. The end of the rope began to glow the same color as well. Suddenly odd music started playing and the rope end that was glowing raised like a snake and began dancing in front of Applejack's face. While she was distracted with that, the rest of the rope began to glowed and the other end went over to a nearby apple tree and pulled an apple off. It returned to the stage and the other end in Applejack's face then wrapped it's self around her legs, turned her upside down, and gravity pulled her down onto the stage, the apple was then shoved in her mouth. The crowd then began to giggle and laugh at her. Applejack got back upright and started bouncing off stage. "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails," said Trixie, Rainbow Dash was about to go to the stage, but Link beat her to it.

"Rats," mumbled Rainbow. Link got on the stage and Trixie just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

And what can _you_ do?" she asked, link just smirked and whipped out his ocarina

"What you can't" he replied, he then began to play a song, I can barely tell one from the other, on it. However I didn't recognize this one and once he was done it suddenly got very dark and a wolf howled in the full moon that was now there. Everyone, except Iron, were shocked and all were in disbelief. I wasn't in such a shock, I mean, that ocarina can bend the fabric of time to its _whim,_ so changing day to night almost instantly probably wouldn't be much of a challenge.

"Hey Trixie," Iron called his hats were gone and were replaced with a yellow hard hat and gray goggles. Trixie looked over and she looked like she had seen a ghost. "You shoulda oughta brought more gun, son," said Iron with an accent not unlike Applejacks. Suddenly, the moon disappeared behind the horizon and the sun rose in its place.

"I don't think Celestia liked that very much," warned twillight...wait...who's Celestia?

**With my apologies for not uploading a chapter last Saturday, but I decided to do more than normal, and that takes time. I wonder how many calenders were fucked up that year. Remember to follow, favorite and review! Peace!**

**EDIT: i edited the last paragraph(s) so it would not be one huge blob, and instead a whole bunch of different ones. also I added another paragraph at the end to make the end more smooth.(if that makes any sense)**


End file.
